random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker Fanfic
hey guys heres a fanfic based on The Bunker, I hope you like :3. chapter 1 Narrator: IN THE CITY OF- uh, do cities even exist anymore? THE BUNKER! ACF: Guuuuuuuys I'm booooored. (dramatically plops down on table) Bob: You cant be bored, or we'd be in another installment of [http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bunker/Episodes/Episode_3:_Boredom%7C Boredom], the pointless miniseries someone made to fill up episode slots. (4th Wall breaks) 4th Wall: He's right but he shouldnt say it. ACF: ....Annnnnnnyyywaaaay, how come the Autotunzerz havent tried to kill us in- (looks at calendar that says "14 DAYS SINCE LAST ATTACK") 2 weeks?! Geez, it feels like its been years since the last attack. Moch: Maybe they finally found someone else that opposes them and wants to destroy them instead. ACF: Thats perposterous, we're like the only resistance to them! BJ: Isn't it good they're not bothering us anymore, so we can finally start to have a resemblance of a normal life after a literal war? (beat) All: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Moch: What, like rebuild society? Can you imagine? TS: What a ridiculous thought! ACF: Yeah ikr? BJ: :T Whatever y'all I'm out. Peace. Bob: BJ does have a point, maybe we can finally move on and like...live for real, yanno? ACF: I dont know... Moch: If the Autotunerz really are trying to destroy someone else maybe we should do something about that?? ACF: Ya got a point Moch! Lets go find out right now! Bob: Ace... ACF: Who's Ace?? Bob: what ACF: what Bob: ACF: ACF: Annnnyways, TO THE AUTOTUNERZ HEADQUARTERS!! Moch: I gotta pee tho ACF: okay fine AFTER A RESTROOM BREAK!!! (one restroom break later, the gang is at the Autotunerz headquarters and kicks down the door) ACF: ALRIGHT YOU OVERGROWNED CHILD STARS, WE'RE HERE TO STOP- what the heck where is everyone (the building is empty except for a note taped to a wall) (TS grabs the note off the wall and reads...) TS: It says "lol we're p much done with the whole taking over the world thing and moved to a different place. yall bunker kids are good now. signed the Autotunerz, now just regular famous people" Moch: Huh, they've really moved on. ACF: Come on, they're probably just tricking us! Why would they just stop all of a sudden?? Bob: ACF, we need to talk. ACF: It can wait Bob, we gotta track them down. Lemme see the note. (TS gives them the note) There has to be an address or something here. GET THE LEMON JUICE! Comp: Orrrr we can just Google them and see what pops up? ACF: Oh dang, good idea Comp! I didn't know you were here actually. Comp: Yeah it'd be like that sometimes. (googles it on her phone) Oh! They're all in a huge apartment in Convienent Place. ACF: Then we go there! TS: I gotta use the bathroom first tho. ACF: Fiiiine, but make it quick. chapter 2 (the gang is en route to Convienent Place via the Van, with Moch driving. ACF is looking out the window.) ACF: I can't wait to fight them! It still feels like its been so much longer than 2 weeks...Anyone else get that feeling? Comp: Not really, I guess. It's just been a slow going. ACF: Yeah, you're right. (A group of cacti suddenly glitch out and turn purple) Woah did you guys see that?? A bunch of cactuses turned purple! TS: They seem fine to me. Comp: Also I believe it's cacti. ACF: But-! Argh, nevermind. We passed them anyway. I just want to kick Justin Bieber's ass and call it a day. (We see Bob looking nervous) Moch: We're almost there! to be continued...? maybe. ehh, dont count on it. Category:The Bunker Category:Fanfics Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:What am I doing with my life? Category:Pages by Ace Lad Category:Ill probs continue this tbh i just gotta find my notes for it